A Little Space and sequel A Little Less Space
by KC-Ket
Summary: 1. Alex wanted some space from Olivia. 2. They both want a little less space. Ok, maybe a lot.
1. A Little Space

**Name:** KC

**Title:** A Little Space

**Disclaimer:** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all its characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf. They are not mine and never will be.

**Fandom:** Law & Order: SVU

**Pairing:** Olivia/Alex

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Alex wanted some space from Olivia.

**Spoiler or Other Information: -**

**Author's Notes:** This is my first SVU fanfic and also slash fanfic pertaining to a pre-existing TV show. I hope you enjoy it. All feedback, bar flames, is welcome. Also on Passion and Perfection site.

**Status:** Complete

**A Little Space**

*****12:29pm*****

"I thought you said you wanted space?"

"I was wrong."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Liv, I've had space, I don't like it." Alex replied.

Olivia felt hopeful but didn't want to show it. She had been going out of her mind trying to stay away from Alex, trying not to think about Alex, trying to get Elliot to do all the legal work to avoid Alex in any shape or form. She had finally convinced herself that 'I must stay away from Alex.'/'I must not think about Alex.' really wasn't thinking about Alex.

Alex didn't have an option seeing Olivia today though. Olivia had to testify at the Myers trial. Olivia was scheduled to go in at 1:05pm after a 1pm start, so Alex suggested that they go through the questions over lunch. Alex _had_ missed Olivia during the last week.

_**********7 days, 13 hours and 7 minutes ago**********_

Olivia stretched and yawned. She let her arm fall across the back of Alex's seat. Alex smiled but continued to watch the movie on the screen before them. They had been doing this dance for months; hanging out together nearly every day, using each other for pillows, holding hands, all the while pretending that none of it meant anything.

Olivia knew she liked Alex. She hid it around others but showed it a little less subtly when alone. Alex knew how Olivia felt about her, it was quite obvious. Alex felt an extreme attraction to Olivia, but dismissed it as close friendship. Olivia, unaware of Alex's dismissal of feelings, read all the signs that Alex felt the same, but was just being cautious, or the like.

After another movie Alex leant on Olivia as she usually did. The difference this time was that Olivia rested her head on Alex's _and_ put her _other_ arm around her. Alex's body first relaxed at being held by Olivia, but as soon as she realized the position they were in and what was happening she stiffened and sat up.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"What?" Olivia looked around the room.

"No. I mean you, what was that?"

"Oh… Ummm, I was holding you."

"I'm aware of that. Why?"

Olivia was confused. "Because I wanted to?"

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes, trying to deal with the conflictions inside of her. She couldn't decide whether to kiss her or walk out.

"Alex, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not." Alex got up and grabbed her things. "I need some space."

*****12:30pm*****

Olivia had only seen Alex in passing since then. She had got her summons through the mail and had not, till 20 minutes ago, known what questions she'd be asked, although she had a fair idea.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted. It wasn't even my first reaction! The first thing I did was relax into your touch." Alex tried to explain.

"I know. I felt you."

"And then I realized that I was more relaxed then I had been for as long as I could remember, and it scared me to be that relaxed, and that you were the one who made me relaxed, and I was just so scared that I panicked and ran away." Alex stopped so she could finally take in some air.

"Breathe girl!" Olivia ordered.

"I am!" Alex claimed, coughing. They both started laughing at the awkwardness of their situation. Neither knew what to do or say now.

Fortunately a waiter appeared beside them, "Do you want anything else?"

"No, thanks." Olivia and Alex said at the same time, which sent them laughing again.

*****1:07pm*****

"Detective Benson, what was the defendant doing when you entered his residence to arrest him?" ADA Alex Cabot asked.

"Mr. Myers was involved in a sexual act with a minor." Detective Olivia Benson answered.

"How old?"

"The girl was only 14." The jury cringed.

*****7:15pm*****

Fin, Munch, Elliot, Olivia and Alex sat at the bar on stools. Everyone was drinking beer except Alex who was drinking water, mainly because she was due back in court tomorrow and because she had to drive Olivia home.

Olivia and Alex had met the boys here after the court adjourned. Olivia had stayed there to talk to Alex but let the window of opportunity slip by during the car ride over. Olivia decided not to have more than two beers because she was afraid that she push the issue with Alex and lose her forever. Plus, she wanted to be sober enough on the way home to talk.

"How longer will the trial go for?" Elliot asked Alex.

"Just closing statements tomorrow and that's it. From the looks of it, the jury will be back before tea."

"Finally someone to see through Mr. Myers charming exterior and see him for the dirt bag he is!" Munch commented.

*****9:33pm*****

"Night guys." Alex waved.

"See you tomorrow!" Olivia followed Alex down the sidewalk to her car.

"Do you really thing the jury will be in that quick?"

"Absolutely! You showed him for the scum he truly is!"

"Nah, I was just telling them what I saw."

"It was the way you said it."

"Really?" Olivia wasn't used to compliments on how she said things.

"Really." Alex believed it, but was also trying to make up for shutting Olivia out because _she_ was afraid. It wasn't fair and she was sorry. She was still afraid, but she decided that Olivia meant too much to her to just let slip by.

"I'm glad I could help." And she was.

The drive to Olivia's apartment was silent as, once again, they were both trying to figure out the best thing to say. Each possibility was dismissed as stupid or just plain desperate. When they finally got there Alex walked Olivia up to the door.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but do you want to come in for a bit?" Olivia cringed in anticipation of rejection.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Closing statements at 9 sharp." Alex really did want to go in, but knew that if she did she wouldn't want to leave.

"It's ok, I understand." It wasn't as bad as Olivia feared. "Goodnight Alex."

"Night Liv." Alex stepped forward and hugged Olivia.

If Olivia hadn't been in Alex's arms she would have jumped for joy. She didn't know if anything would happen between them, but she knew things would be ok, that they'd still be friends.

Alex stepped back and walked down the hall, he stride a little lighter. She paused at the elevator door and looked back at Olivia, still standing in the doorway.

"Movie night at my place tomorrow, 7 o'clock. Bring spare clothes, you're staying the night." Alex grinned as Olivia's jaw dropped. She blew a kiss to her gob smacked Detective and stepped into the elevator.


	2. A Little Less Space

**Name:** KC

**Title:** A Little Less Space

**Disclaimer:** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all its characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf. They are not mine and never will be.

**Fandom:** Law & Order: SVU

**Pairing:** Olivia/Alex

**Rating:** PG-15

**Summary:** They both want a little less space. Ok, maybe a lot.

**Spoiler or Other Information:** - Sequel to "A Little Space"

**Author's Notes:** This is my second SVU fic. I was in a really good mood and I though "I know! I'll write a sequel to 'A Little Space'!" Well, this is what turned out. I hope you like it. All feedback, bar flames, is welcome.

**Status:** Complete

**A Little Less Space**

*****3:46am*****

Olivia awoke when she felt the body beside her move. She adjusted her position to match her partner's. Alex was facing the far wall and Olivia spooned her back. They had been together for 8 months now. Their colleagues had accepted their relationship from the get go. It was one of their main concerns at first.

Elliot, Fin, and Munch were all brothers to Olivia and they had been behind them 100%. They knew how much they cared for one another and actually helped them have free time together by swapping shifts and doing overtime. Liz and Cragen also knew, and as supporting as they both were, they stated equally that if either women are lacking in their jobs because of the other, they would be forced to take action.

That 'action' is the only major issue they are concerned about. When they have issues with a case, they either agree to disagree or leave it at the door. Although this didn't always work, they sometimes spent a case in uncomfortable silence. It was all soon passed as they cared for each other too much to let the case stand in the way of them being happy together, which is what they were, happy.

*****4:28am*****

This time Olivia moved. She had been having a nightmare about Alex being attacked in the courtroom, a nightmare she often had. She gasped and shot up, scared out of her wits. Alex woke up with the sudden movement and automatically rolled to face Olivia.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"I, umm, it was, umm…" Olivia sighed and lay herself back down, she let her head fall into Alex's open arms as several tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's ok, you're safe." Alex tried to comfort the crying woman in her arms. Olivia very rarely cried and Alex knew that it must be something really bad to have affected Olivia this way.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tightly, adamant about never letting go. She was scared about losing Alex. It is what she feared above all else. She couldn't bear to lose the woman she was in love with, never.

"I love you." Olivia whispered.

"I love you too, Liv." Alex kissed the top of Olivia's head.

They held each other for a while, Olivia trying to keep Alex safe by not letting go, and Alex trying to make everything ok by not letting go. They had the same solution to different problems. It's funny how people start to think alike after working together for years and living together for 2 and a half months.

*****7:30am*****

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, be-thwap…

"Olivia? Did you hit the alarm again?" Alex said sleepily.

"Would you be mad if I did?" Olivia replied, sounding a little guilty.

"No. But we've already had to buy a new one since we got this place."

"It's not my fault it wouldn't shut up."

"I know honey, but seriously, smashing it with the butt of your pistol _really_ wasn't necessary."

"I know, I know. Do you want the shower first today?" Olivia decided that thoughtfulness was her best way out of this.

"Only if you don't mind."

"I don't. I'll cook breakfast."

"Ok."

Olivia moved to get up but was pulled back down into Alex's arms. After a flash of those bright blue eyes Olivia knew why she was summoned. Alex leaned over Olivia, almost pinning her down. Alex bent down and softly kissed Olivia's lips. Olivia really did love waking up with this woman.

"Lunch?"

"Now?" Olivia knew she wouldn't get away with it but couldn't help herself.

Alex grinned. "I don't have court between 1 and 2. Take it or leave it."

"I'm taking you… I mean it." Olivia replied slyly.

"You better, or no more after work showers for you!"

"I'll be good, I promise!"

"Good. Now, what's for breakfast?" Alex asked, running her finger along Olivia's collar bone.

"You…gurt?"

"You mean yogurt?"

"Ummm, yeees, I mean _yo_gurt."

"You know, I could accuse you of having a one track mind."

"But then you'd be up the creek without an Oliv… I mean oar."

"Mmmhmmm." Alex looked at her sternly.

"You know, I don't like breakfast, or work, or lunch, or dinner for that matter."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear Alex, there's too much space."

"Space?"

"Yes. Space. I don't like it. _You_ know this."

"Indeed I do. But you know we can't help there being space, even if we want _a little space_ to ourselves."

"Meaning you and me right?" Olivia had to make sure.

"Of course."

"We wouldn't want to have _a little space_ by ourselves, alone, now would we?" Olivia purred.

"Never."

"I though as much."

Once again the two women kissed, this time more playful. It would be a while before they would have the chance to be alone like this, too long in their minds.

*****1:13pm*****

Olivia hugged Alex from behind and kissed her cheek. "Miss me?"

"Always. Miss _me_?"

"Too much for even I to comprehend."

"Riiight. I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yep." Olivia sat herself across from Alex.

They were at the same restaurant that they had been sitting just over 8 months ago, having the "I thought you wanted space?" conversation. They had come a long way since then.

"Whoa!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What?" Alex replied, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing, don't worry, its just… nothing."

"Olivia, what is it?"

"It's just… this is where we were sitting right before I testified at the Myers trial. Weird ha?"

"Very. The same table?"

"Yep. Even the same seats."

"Whoa…" Alex looked around.

"Yeah."

"Did you ever think at the time that we'd be here, today, having lunch as we are?"

"A couple? No. Friends? Yes." Olivia smiled warmly.

"We'll always be friends, Liv. And I hope to God that we'll always be together as well."

"So do I."

"I think we need some space though."

"What?!" Olivia's heart was pounding.

"For us. Tonight. Make sure you don't stay late; you'll miss out on tea, which means no _dessert_ either."

"I… I won't be late." Olivia uttered wide-eyed, then smiled. She loved how Alex would make these gestures that made her feel special and showed that Alex loved her.

"Good. There's way too much space between us while we're at work."

"_Way_ too much space." Olivia agreed, grinning at the best attorney she knew, _her_ attorney. "I think we need a little _less_ space."


End file.
